


Chronology

by Woldy



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can it be fair to lose something you’ve barely begun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Gwen/Morgana kiss meme.](http://miakun.livejournal.com/478084.html) This fic was written prior to watching Merlin 2.03, but using the episode trailers, so it sort-of contains 2.03 spoilers. The ficlet is not beta-ed and I apologize for any mistakes.

Time stands still.

Later, when the reason for all of this has been revealed, Gwen will wonder about that: whether the hush and cessation of flickering candles was the product of magic or merely her perception. But now, all Gwen can do is press closer, fingers gripping the fabric of Morgana’s gown, chin tilting upwards to meet her mouth.

Morgana’s lips are soft, but the kiss is urgent, as though this is long overdue and can’t wait a moment longer. Gwen feels the heat of Morgana’s mouth against her own, lips parting, and when their tongues slide together it is shattering and perfect. For a heartbeat Gwen thinks yes and arches towards Morgana, rising on tiptoes to reach her height, and then Morgana pulls away.

“I have to go,” Morgana says, her tone low and decisive, almost disguising the quiver.

“Don’t,” Gwen replies immediately, instinctively, because if there’s anything she can’t imagine, anything that would make Camelot unbearable than this is it.

“I have to,” Morgana repeats, as her eyes search Gwen’s face. “I- It’s the only choice.”

Morgana removes her hand from the nape of Gwen’s neck, and the cold air against her skin is like a blow. How can it be fair to lose something you’ve barely begun?

“Tell no-one that you saw me leave,” Morgana instructs, moving towards the door as she tugs the hood over her head. “Keep yourself safe.”

“I’ll come with you!” Gwen says desperately, and is almost shocked by the vehemence with which Morgana says,

“No! You mustn't. I have to do this alone.”

Morgana takes several steps towards the doorway and then hesitates, looking back over her shoulder at Gwen. It’s probably just a trick of the light, but for a moment Morgana’s eyes look golden against her pale cheeks and the blood red of the cloak.

She says, “I’ll come back.”


End file.
